Family Ties
by leefert
Summary: Faith knows the four toughest words a mother could ever hear, she just never realized that she would have to hear them.


Family Ties *~*~*~*~* "There are four words that every mother never, ever wants to hear. "There's been an accident.' Those four words strike fear into a mother's heart. You always want to protect your children; you want them to be safe. Children grow older, even though you don't want them too. They grow up, and you can't protect them all of the time. You have to let them go at some point. You just wish you were the one that decided when that point was." Faith narrates *~*~*~*~*  
  
Eric is driving Emily off on a date. They are headed down Amsterdam.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Eric asks  
  
"I don't know." Emily responds  
  
"I'm glad that your parents are finally cool about us." He says  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call them cool about it, but they realize that we're gonna see each other no matter what." She responds *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are pulled off to the side of the street after responding to a call.  
  
"Why does it have to rain?" Davis asks  
  
"Mother nature can't be controlled." Sully replies  
  
"Yeah, but it could rain on someone else's shift for once, this is three days in a row." Davis responds  
  
"Davis, you're not sugar, you won't melt in this." Sully jokes  
  
"Sul, look!" Davis says pointing down the street to the intersection.  
  
Sully looks up in time to see a car get t-boned by a pickup truck causing two more cars to get caught up in the wreck.  
  
"Holy shit!" Sully exclaims as he shifts the car into drive and flips the lights on to get to the scene  
  
"55 Charlie to Central, we need fire and EMS at the intersection of Amsterdam and 95th." Davis radios *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Taylor are sitting in the kitchen talking. Carlos enters the room.  
  
"So are you two just going to sit around gabbing all day, or are you actually going to do work?" Carlos asks  
  
"Us gab? Who's the one who looks at himself in the mirror all day?" Taylor asks  
  
Kim and Alex laugh.  
  
"If you looked this good, you'd look at yourself in the mirror all day too." Carlos quips  
  
"I'm surprised the mirror hasn't shattered yet." Taylor cracks  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the vainest of them all?" Kim adds  
  
"Funny, not!" Carlos says dryly.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. MVA 95th and Amsterdam." The alarm calls  
  
"Let's go!" Lieutenant Johnson yells as the squad and medics scramble to life. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis get out of the RMP in the pouring rain. Davis checks the driver of the truck, who was clearly at fault for the accident. Sully gets to the white car that is badly mangled.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sully yells across the car  
  
"What?" Davis yells back.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central, we need FD and EMS on a rush!" Sully radios  
  
"What's going on?" Davis asks as he runs to Sully's position. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sounds like Sullivan and Davis got their hands full with that MVA." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah." Faith replies  
  
"You wanna go help them out?" Bosco asks  
  
Faith is studying a man on the street. "No." She replies  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Bosco questions  
  
"There's something not right here." Faith responds.  
  
"What do you mean?" he is puzzled  
  
"That guy, he just seems like he's." Faith starts calmly then yells as she jumps out of the car, "Up to something!"  
  
"Wait!" Bosco yells  
  
"55 David to central, we are in pursuit of a white male, mid 20s. Black pants, gray sweatshirt, fleeing North on Lex between 78th and 79th." Faith radios  
  
Bosco has caught up to her at this point. "I got him." Bosco yells still not sure of why he's chasing the man. The suspect corners onto 78th. Bosco and Faith follow. Bosco finally catches and tackles the man.  
  
"Get off of me." The man yells  
  
Faith looks at Bosco who has just finished cuffing the man.  
  
"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Bosco asks  
  
Faith walks up to the man and pulls a handful of dime bags from his pocket.  
  
"I saw you trying to sell these." Faith holds in front of the man  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies  
  
"Even if you weren't selling them, drugs are still illegal in the state of New York." Bosco quips  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." The guy insists  
  
Bosco pulls the guy to his feet. "Let's go jagoff." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad and buses pull onto the scene. Taylor springs from the rig.  
  
"What happened?" She asks as she reaches the car  
  
"Truck vs. car, truck won." Sully responds  
  
"I can see that." Carlos yells.  
  
Taylor reaches Sully.  
  
"That girl is banged up pretty bad." Sully says pointing to the car. "You need to get her out and to Mercy as fast as you can." "We're the medics here, we'll determine who goes first." Taylor replies sarcastically  
  
Jimmy and DK reach the car  
  
"No. That's Faith's daughter." Sully adds  
  
Jimmy and DK look at each other. Taylor looks up at Sully, "Yokas?"  
  
"Yeah." Sully replies  
  
Davis stands in shock watching as they attempt to free Emily from the car. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David Central. You're requested to return to the house immediately." The radio calls  
  
"55 David, 10-4." Faith replies  
  
"Wonder what that's about." Bosco looks at Faith  
  
"I don't know." She returns a puzzled look to her partner. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, door's off." DK yells  
  
Kim and Taylor move in to get Emily free from the car.  
  
"Does Faith know?" Kim asks  
  
"Boss just called her back to the house." Sully replies  
  
"She may not have time." Kim adds  
  
"We gotta get moving!" Taylor says  
  
Sully looks down at Emily who is almost lifeless on the backboard.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. Alert 55 David to respond to Angel of Mercy Hospital." Sully calls  
  
"Copy that Charlie." The radio replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith walk into the house with the prisoner. Lieutenant Swersky heads the pair off.  
  
"I'll take him, you need to get to Mercy." Swersky says to Faith "What? Why?" Bosco asks  
  
"Just go!" Swerskey says  
  
Bosco and Faith turn around and run to the RMP. Bosco drives, he turns on the lights and sirens. Faith is sitting there consumed in her thoughts.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay." Bosco tries to reassure Faith  
  
She sits quietly *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Kim rush the gurney into the ER; they are met by Proctor and Dr. Fields. They wheel the gurney into a trauma room. Sully and Davis watch from the desk. Fred rushes in.  
  
"Where's Faith?" he asks  
  
"She's on her way." Sully responds  
  
"How's Emily?" he asks  
  
"They just brought her in, so I don't know." Sully replies  
  
Kim and Taylor return to the desk. Fred goes to the window and watches Dr. Fields and the nurses work on Emily. Kim, Taylor, Sully, and Davis all exchange looks.  
  
"How is she?" Sully asks quietly  
  
Kim looks up, "It doesn't look too good" she replies just as quietly  
  
Bosco and Faith rush into the ER  
  
"What happened?" She demands  
  
"Faith, there's been an accident and Emily's hurt." Sully says  
  
"No!" Faith yells as she rushes to Fred's side.  
  
Bosco, Sully, Davis, Taylor, and Kim just watch the reactions of Faith and Fred. Doc and Carlos rush into the ER with Eric on a gurney. They are lead to another trauma room. Faith's gaze flashes from her daughter to Eric's parents who have rushed into the ER.  
  
"Man, I feel really bad for her." Davis says  
  
"Yeah, this has to be tough on her." Sully adds  
  
"The four worst words any mother can hear. There's been an accident." Kim says  
  
"She's a strong girl, she'll pull through this." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah, the only thing we can do is pray guys." Taylor says  
  
The door to the trauma room opens and the nurses wheel Emily out to the elevator.  
  
"What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" Faith asks frantically in tears  
  
"You're daughter has a lot of internal bleeding. They're taking her to surgery to try and stop the bleeding." Dr. Fields says  
  
"Honey, let's go upstairs and wait. They're good doctors here, remember? They'll help her." Fred says calmly as they head for the elevator.  
  
Doc looks at the group standing around the nurse's station.  
  
"You know, we're not doing any good just standing around here. There's nothing we can do now, so we might as well do what we do best. help other people out there that need us." Doc tells them  
  
"He's right. There's nothing we can do here. We can do a lot more on the street." Sully says  
  
The group disperses and heads back out of the ER and back to their jobs. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and Faith sit in the waiting room. Fred takes Faith's hand. They have been waiting for over an hour. The surgeon finally walks out into the waiting room. Faith's heart drops as the surgeon removes his surgical cap.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Yokas. I am Doctor Miller. I was the operating physician on your daughter. She has had a significant loss of blood, and hemorrhaging in her brain. Your daughter's in a coma. There is significant hemorrhaging, and she's probably not going to wake up."  
  
Faith turns to Fred, the tears flowing down her cheeks. He embraces her.  
  
"This isn't happening." Faith sobs.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Yokas, you can see her if you like." The Doctor adds  
  
They both stand and follow the doctor to the room. Emily is hooked to tubes and monitors.  
  
"She cannot breathe on her own. This monitor is controlling how much oxygen is given to her. This monitors kidney function, this follows brain function. Unfortunately, her brain function is relatively non existent." The Doctor pauses. "There is very little chance that she will ever wake up from this coma. I know that this is a difficult time for you, but I think that you should consider taking her off life support. It's not 100% sure that she will never wake up, but it's not 100% certain that she will ever wake up. It is your decision, and I will leave you alone to think about what you want to do. I will check back in a bit." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco sits quietly in the locker room. It is long after shift's end, but he can't help himself. He wants to go to the hospital, but Fred is with Faith. There's nothing that he can do other than just stand around. He closes his locker and heads to his mom's bar. *~*~*~*~*  
  
One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men plays  
  
Faith sits in the chair next to Emily's bed. She is sobbing. Fred is crying as well. He has his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I can't sit her and watch her like this. I can't go on not knowing." Faith sobs, "I can't lose her."  
  
"I know. It's hard. But the decision has to be what's best for Emily." Fred cries. "My little girl, Daddy's here. It's going to be okay." He sobs  
  
"Fred, I can't let her suffer." Faith cries  
  
Fred nods. "We should say our goodbyes."  
  
Faith nods.  
  
"Emily honey. Mommy's here. I know that we've had our ups and downs. I am so sorry baby. I wish I could take back all of those times." Faith chokes up. "I wish I could rewind the clock, make it so you were okay again. I can't stand to see you like this. I can't stand it. I'm so sorry. I love you."  
  
Faith is bawling. She realizes that those are probably the toughest words that she will ever say. Fred leans in to talk to his daughter.  
  
"Baby. Daddy's here. God I wish I didn't have to do this. I wish things could be different. I don't want to lose you honey. I wish I could just turn things around. I should have never let you go out tonight. " Fred starts sobbing. "I can't lose my little girl. Please come back. It's my fault. I should have never let you go out. I love you. I will always love you." Doctor Miller walks in and watches as Fred and Faith each kiss Emily. Fred turns to him.  
  
"We can't watch her like this." Fred cries  
  
"It's a tough decision." Dr. Miller says  
  
"We can't force her to lay there, not knowing if she'll ever wake up. You said it yourself, there's a possibility that she will never wake up." Faith adds  
  
"Is it your decision to terminate the life support?" Dr. Miller asks  
  
Fred and Faith nod. Dr. Miller hands them a clipboard where they sign. He then looks to them and switches the monitor off. The alarms go from a steady beep, to a solid tone.  
  
"Time of death, 00:23." Dr. Miller says solemnly as he walks out of the room.  
  
Fred and Faith sit there, embracing, and crying. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco looks up at the clock above the bar, he downs another shot.  
  
"Maurice, I haven't seen you like this in awhile." Rose says  
  
"I just gotta shake this feeling." Bosco replies  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Rose asks  
  
"Faith's daughter was in an accident today. I don't think she made it." Bosco says  
  
"I'm so sorry honey. If there is anything I can do, let me know." Rose adds  
  
"Thanks ma. I think I'm going to go now." He says as he gets up to leave. "I love you ma."  
  
"I love you too Maurice." Rose says as he walks out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and Faith walk out of the hospital. A steady rain falls down on them. The silently walk to the truck.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone." Faith cries  
  
"She's gone, but she'll always be in our hearts." Fred responds 


End file.
